My Newest Fix
by Moxy-X-Kozz
Summary: Eric Ghent is getting a second chance, but will he be able to make it? With a reluctant and rebelius angel at his side, Eric tries to get over his old bad habits aswell as Gregory and the secrets they chared. Sorry if the Summery sucks. Eric Ghent/Male OC


The characters Eric Ghent and Tristan Carruthers are (C) Elizabeth Chandler/Mary Claire Helldorfer.

The character Ralze is (C) me, Ray del Smith.

On Ariel, Michael, and Gabriel:

I'm not a religious person, so I had no idea what I was doing there. If I got something totaly off or affended anyone in some way, then please excuse my ignorance.

Yes I know my spelling royaly sucks. If I got anything wrong (including the spelling) then please do tell me.

Constructive Critisism is welcome, Flaming however is not. If you're just gonna Flame, then don't bother.

Also, there WILL be yaoi (Gay) in future chapters and there will be sexual themes and some swearing. I'm warning you now-don't like it, don't read it!

~Ray

EDIT:

P.S.:

I will only continue this if I get reviews, so if you like it and want to read more, leave me a review! Please and Thank you!

~Ray

He looked around the room slowly. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was telling Ivy he needed to talk to her after school.

The room he was in was...white. Everything was pure white, so white it kind of hurt his eyes. It looked like a hospital waiting room. He was sitting in a soft chair in the corner. A brunette woman with wings and clothes that matched the rest of the room was writing something on a clipboard in the window at the middle of the wall opposite hi-wait...wings? He blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes, then looked again. Sure enough, the woman had big feathery wings growing out the back off her shoulder blades. He looked around again. There were two other people in the room with him, and like him they both looked normal. Sitting on a soft looking bench not far away from him was an old woman in a pretty pastel blue dress. She sat humming to herself and nitting what looked like it would be a scarf when finnished. In the midle of the floor was a kid around ten coloring on a bunch of printer paper. The old woman's humming, the sound of her needles, and the sound of the kid's coloring, were the only noises in the room.

"Have you figured it out yet?" he jumped at the sound of the old woman's voice.

"Figured out what?"

"That you're dead." he looked own at the kid in the floor. He put down his crayon and looked back at him. "My name's Antonio. What's your's?"

"Eric Ghent" the kid had a Mexican accent that made his own voice sound dull by comparison. "You can call me Granny." he looked back to the old woman as Antonio went back to coloring. She hadn't stopped knitting once yet.

"Why are we here...Where IS here?"

"This is the waiting room. I'm here because I asked to be reincarnated and they are currently going over the decision. Antonio is eight and died suddenly. They're considering sending him back. You are probably here for the same reason as Antonio. How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Who are we waiting for?" Antonio humphed and rolled his eyes. "Angels."

"Yes," the old woman turned to face him, but didn't stop knitting. "They need places like this from time to time. Angels are very buisy people you know."

"Antonio." the three of them all turned their heads to the woman at the window, who was now standing and holding a phone to her ear. "Antonio, they're ready for you." the little boy hopped up off his stomach and ran to the door next to the window as she held it open for him. "We'll probably be out of here soon aswell." she pointed one end of a needle to the woman in the window. "The receptionist there is Barbera, by the way." Barbera smiled at him kindly then went back to writting on her clipboard.

After a few more minutes he herd the familiar clop-clop of people walking. Barbera stood up and started talking quietly to someone in the other room with her, then sat back down. She looked him over curiously, one eyebrow raised, before going back to work. Three people then came through the door. Two of them had wings. The third was Tristan Carruthers.

*************

Tristan studied the two angels walking before him. One was tall-like seven feet tall-with shoulder length, curly, jet black hair and matching eyes. His skin was as white as the feathers on his wings. What Tristan found slightly odd, though, was that this particular angel was wearing a black band tee emblazened with a logo he was unfamiliar with in purple and silver. He also had on Black skinny jeans and matching leather combat boots. The slightly shorter angel to his left had pale grey eyes and hair that matched his feathers. His skin was slightly darker however. He seemed the other's total opposite, and was wearing what most people assumed all angels wore: a white, gown-like toga strate out of Ancient Rome and white sandals that laces up to his knees. The two had been continualy arguing the whole walk through the building so far.

"Realy, with a record of 2:5 you'd think you Archs would give up on me already."

"Honestly Ralze, sometimes I think you fail on purpose."

"Now why would I do that, Ariel?" he said the other angels name in a way that said, as anyone could guess, that the two were not fond of each other.

As if sinsing Tristan's confusion Ariel looked over his shoulder at him.

"By a record of 2:5, Ralze means how many people he's helped with their second chance. He's had two charges who succeeded at the end of the one year period that he was with them, and five who failed."

They stopped next to two doorways and Ariel leaned into the one to their left. "Hello Barbera, we're here for Eric Ghent." Ariel gently pushed Tristan to the front and through the second door directly infront of them. He saw the look the receptionish, Barbera, gave Eric through her little window and wondered if she was thinking the same thing he was; Would Eric be able to succeed?

When they stepped into the other room, Eric stared at Tristan. Tristan felt about as surprised as Eric looked. Eric still looked pretty much like a sceleton, but he was still way better than he had been when he'd died. He had a little more meat on his bones, and his white blonde hair looked thicker again. "Hey Eric," he started nervously. "You look...better."

"Yeah...yeah, uh..thanks..."

*************

Eric looked around the room the two angels, Ariel and Ralze, had left he and Tristan in. It was basicaly the same as the room he'd been in before, minus a receptionist's window and with more seets. "So..." he allowed his sintance to trail off. Why was Tristan Carruthers here? They hadn't been friends when they'd been alive. Tristan hadn't even liked him at all, and he had no personal opinion on Tristan. "So...uh, they think that it'll be better for someone you knew to explain things. I don't know why. But basicaly, they're giving you a second chance."

"Second chance..? So like, they're gunna bring me back to life? Why?"

"Not exactly...Its more like they're gunna give you a new one. As to why, I don't know how that works."

"O.k. So how does this work?"

Tristan leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees.

"Well from what they've told me, you go back and start pretty much where you left off, but in a different place with a different identity. You remember everything from before you died, and that's the test: to see if you can resist whatever it was you had a problem with before. For some people it might be alchohol, for others gambling. For you..."

"Its the drugs." he leaned forward like Tristan had. "So the look Barbera gave me...that was why?"

"Sort of. I think she was just thinking the same thing I was."

"Which was what?" Eric looked sideways at Tristan, who was biting his lip.

"If you could make it." there was silence again for a few minutes before Tristan broke it again. "See, you have one year to prove you can be better, and during that time you have an angel with you-sort of like a...like a shaperone or something. The angel they want to go with you, Ralze, kind of has a bad record."

"How bad?"

"2:5-Two who succeeded and five who failed."

"So basicaly I'm screwed." Tristan winced and looked over at him, but before he could say whatever he opened his mouth to say the door slamed open. Ralze walked into the room, Ariel on his left again, along with two other angels.

One was to his right-as tall as Ralze with curly, jet black hair that reached his chin and saphire blue eyes wearing golden armor. Another angel Ariel's hight walked behind him. She had on light gray robes that looked almost like a bath robe. Thick, wavy, orange-red hair fell around her shoulders and her emerald eyes sparkled with a mischivious delight. As they came to stand in front of the two teens Eric realized that the one in gold armor had Ralze by the scruff of his neck.

"Do I LOOK like a baby siter to you Michael?! NO! I was human once. I didn't like people then, I don't like them now! I. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. GO!"

"What you want does not matter, Ralze." the one in gold armor, Michael, had a deep voice that was soft but stern. Behind them, the red-haired angel was giggling and moving her wings lightly. Her voice was slightly childish, even though she was a grown woman. Ariel's voice was soft and light as a feather. Compared to those three, Ralze bot looked and sounded like an angsty teenager. The woman angel giggled again as Ralze fought against Michael's grip without so much as making him flinch and he turned on her. "And if Gabriel doesn't stop laughing I'm going to-"

"To what, you big-"

"Alright now, no need to get violent over something so trivial." they both turned to Ariel and he took a step back, pushing his waist length hair behind his shoulders and out of reach, as if he expected them to start pulling it at any moment. Michael cleared his throught. "Ariel is right. Now, Gabriel, ready the boy. I'll take care of Ralze."

"What do you meen? Ready me for what?"

Rather than giving him an answer, Gabriel touched the back of his neck gently and he blacked out.

*************

Eric woke up to the feeling of warm summer sunshine on his skin. He sighed. He felt better than he had in...how long had it been since he'd felt this good without taking a pill? He didn't even know. He rolled over...and hit another body. He grouned and sat up. On the bed next to him was Ralze, wingless and cuttling a pillow. Then he remembered. This was his second chance. Where was he? He pulled a neon green sticky note off of Ralze's face and read it.

"Eric. Your name now is Eric Kies. You will live in this

appartment for the duration of your one year trial

period. Ralze will stay with you. The only 'rules' are

that you can not go to or communicate with anyone

from the place you lived before, nor with anyone else

that knew you then. If you succeed at the end of the

one year trial period then you may go wherever you

like. Also, you must-of course-ubstane from any activity

that would link you back into your former addictions.

You are currently in New Orleans, Louisianna.

~Michael

P.S.

Ralze: Please do behave yourself.

~Ariel

He couldn't help but laugh a little at the last part. Somehow he got the impression that, even though the two did not get a long well, Ariel still cared about what happened to Ralze. He sighed again and lay back down. He thought for a minute, then stuck the note back on Ralze's face and went back to sleep.


End file.
